Sparkling Water
by xoGoddess of Lightxo
Summary: Sequel to The Light of His Eyes. Emmy and Peter have a baby, but someone disappears...Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1 It's Too Early

A/N: Tada, here it is! I'm sooo so so so SO sorry it took so long! But here it is, so read it! Oh, and if anyone hasn't read the story before this, GO READ The Light of His Eyes. And be sure to leave lots of nice reviews :P So without further ado…

Sparkling Water

Chapter 1: Flying Shoes

Peter Pevensie, also known as King Peter, was just about to knock on the door to the room he shared with his wife of two years, Emmy. As he raised his hand to the deep mahogany wood, he heard an angry cry and a dull thud from within.

He opened the door and stuck his head in. He peeked into the room, then withdrew his head as a shoe came flying toward him. It struck the door where his head had been just a second before. When he heard no more shoes hitting the door, he cautiously stepped in. "Emmy? Are you alright?"

She looked up at him from the bed, tears spilling from her blue eyes. "I can't get my shoes on," she sobbed. It was obvious why; she was eight months pregnant.

He sat next to her and wrapped her shaking body in his arms. "Just one more month, love. You know I'll always help you." At this, she buried her face in his chest and mumbled something. "Huh?"

"I said I don't want help! I want this to be over! Look at me, I'm a cow!"

"You're beautiful! And you want the baby to be healthy."

"Of course I do!"

"Then you only have one more month to go. We're almost there!"

She laughed, wiping her eyes on her dress sleeve. Peter got up, collected her shoes from across the room, and slipped them on her feet. "Now that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, well, you're gonna have to help me up."

* * *

Queen Susan the Gentle was training to be a midwife for Emmy. As she emerged from one of her last training sessions, she saw Emmy hobbling down the hall with Peter at her side. 

"Oh, dear. It looks like we need to let out your dress some more…" she observed.

"Don't remind me," Emmy winced.

"Come on, it's time for your checkup." Susan led her into a nearby room.

Edmund appeared after a few moments. "Hello, Peter."

"Hey, Ed. How's trade these days?"

"Oh, fantastic." They lost themselves in talk of foreign affairs and distant lands.

* * *

Emmy sat on a bench in the courtyard, soaking up the early spring sun. Lucy and Susan were bent over a plant, trying to identify it. 

"No! Look at the leaves! That's not right!" They argued back and forth until Emmy pointed out that it was a common weed.

"Oh, look! Bird eggs!" Lucy pointed towards a bird's nest in a low tree branch. As she and Susan argued over what kind of bird it could be, Emmy thought to herself. She thought about how perfect life was. She had a loving husband, wonderful friends, and a baby on the way.

She felt a pain in her stomach, but it quickly went away, so she thought nothing of it. A few minutes later, the pain came back, though. "Susan," she said quietly. Susan did not here, though; she was trying to convince Lucy that the eggs were those of a robin.

Standing up, Emmy cried out. "Susan!" The two brunette heads turned to look her way.

"What is it?"

Emmy gasped and held her stomach as her water broke.

A/N: Sooooo, what did you think? Yeah, it was a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. Remember, the more reviews, the faster the updates come! (I mean it this time :D)


	2. Chapter 2 Waves of Pain

A/N: Wow. I'm so so sorry it took this long to update, but I've kind of been going through some… stuff. Lame excuse, I know, but it's all I got. So yeah! Yay for fireworks tomorrow! BOOM! Anywho, enjoy!

**Chapter 2 Waves of Pain**

"Oh no…" Lucy whispered.

"This isn't right," Emmy gasped. "It's too early."

"We have to get you inside," Susan said, taking Emmy gently by the arm and leading her inside.

"But I'm not ready!" She gasped and grabbed her stomach.

"Lucy, go get Peter. Find him as fast as you can. We'll be in their room." Lucy took off, her hair whipping behind her as she flew through the corridor. "Come on, let's go."

Emmy only had to stop once before they reached her bedroom. She changed out of her dress and climbed into bed. She squeezed her eyes shut as pain filled her.

"I need to go get my trainer, since you're early…we never thought this would happen. But I can't leave you…"

"Someone's out in the hall." Emmy began to relax. Sure enough, Susan could hear footsteps approaching. _Please let it be Peter and Lucy…_ she thought. She hurried to the door and flung it open. "Oh, it's you, Edmund."

"Don't be so happy to see me, Susan," Edmund said, laughing.

"Emmy's in labor," she bluntly stated.

"WHAT! But she still has 3 weeks left, right?"

"Right. Which is why I need you to go get the faun who trained me." She told him where to find said faun, and sent him running.

* * *

Lucy flew through the castle, asking anyone she came across if they knew where the High King was. The answer was always no.

She found herself inside the dining hall. Many people were inside, eating lunch. She looked around, frustrated. Then, an idea struck her. She climbed up on an unoccupied table and whistled loudly to get everyone's attention. The room became silent. "Has anyone seen King Peter? I need to find him, and fast!"

A voice called out, "He's in a meeting down the hall! Third room on the right!"

"Thank you!" She jumped off the table and ran to the meeting room. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but you need to come with me, Peter."

"Lucy, I can't leave right now." Everyone in the room stared at her, a questioning look in their eyes.

"It's Emmy. She's having the baby."

He stared at her, his mouth slightly open. At last, he managed to say, "This meeting is adjourned."

* * *

Emmy let out a cry of pain. "You're moving quite quickly, dearie." Edmund had returned a few minutes ago, the midwife in tow. She had wasted no time in checking on Emmy. "I'd say another thirty minutes, then you'll be ready."

"No! Not until Peter's here," Emmy said weakly.

Susan looked at the door, willing her brother to come crashing through it. When he didn't, she turned her attention back to Emmy.

"The baby will be fine, even though it is three weeks early. Still, I think I should be the one to deliver the baby, just in case any complications arise." The midwife looked at Susan, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"WHERE'S PETER!" Emmy cried out as the waves of pain wracked her body.

As Susan opened her mouth to speak, the door flew open. "I'm here!" Peter stumbled in, gasping for air. He made his way over to his wife, who was whimpering in pain. He grabbed her hand, and she smiled weakly.

The time passed in silence, occasionally punctured by Emmy's cries of pain and Peter's words of encouragement. At last, the midwife said the words Emmy had been both dreading and anticipating, "You're ready."

"I can't do it," she whispered to Peter.

"Yes you can. You've come this far." She shook her head. "Please. Do it for me." When she didn't protest, he climbed into bed behind her to support her. He took both her hands in his and whispered into her ear, "Show me how much it hurts."

After a few minutes, they finally heard a baby cry. The midwife cleaned the baby off in silence. After what seemed like an eternity to Peter and Emmy, she handed Emmy the baby and said, "Say hello to your new little girl!"

Peter looked down at his daughter, pride swelling in his chest. Looking at the two most precious girls in his life, he felt like shouting out with joy. Laughing, he said, "We have a baby girl!"

"We have a baby girl," Emmy repeated, smiling at her now quiet baby.

* * *

An hour later, Emmy was changed into a clean dress and her hair was tied back with a ribbon. She was holding the baby when Edmund walked into the room. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Peter, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, answered him. "Her name is Gabrielle."

"Oh, how pretty!" Lucy exclaimed, also walking into the room. Emmy let Peter take the baby from her. He stood up and walked over to Edmund and Lucy.

"Who wants to hold her first?"

"Oh! I do!" They both said. Emmy and Peter laughed.

They eventually decided that Edmund would hold Gabrielle first. He sat down in a chair and Peter placed her into his arms. "She's so small!" He marveled at her tiny hands and fingers.

"That's what YOU think." Emmy winced as she sat up in bed.

"You'll feel better in a few days. But until then, nothing but rest for you." Susan carried over a glass of water.

"Is it my turn yet?" Lucy was sulking in a corner.

"No! I get five more minutes!"

A/N: Yay! Baby! Remember, I like nice reviews! Hint hint!


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for being so long about updating, but I am massively stuck on the story. I know what I want to write, I just can't seem to write it. So bear with me, it'll be updated eventually. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm still working on it. Love you all!

P.S. Ideas, suggestions, and any general comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
